


The Pact

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Iris & Linda *are* getting married at 50, if one of them is single. Barry isn’t pleased with this decision.





	

“Are you seriously telling me that if you and I are married at 50 and Linda isn’t, you’d _divorce_ me to marry her?” Barry asks his girlfriend, soup spilling off the spoon, dinner long-forgotten. 

“Listen Barry,” Iris replies calmly from across the dining table, “Linda and I agreed, before you and I ever started dating, that if either of us was single at age 50, then we’d get married. And I am not breaking that promise.”

He gets up abruptly, making his way to her chair. “Iris, are you serious?”

“You know what,” she answers back, tired of his game, annoyed that she can’t eat her dinner in peace, “don’t tell me you don’t have the same deal with Cisco!”

He steps back, suddenly feeling _very_ exposed.

“How in the world did you know about that? _”_ he asks quietly, eyes scanning the room, trying to remember when he disclosed that information to her.

“Because,” she replies, finger pointed directly at his chest, “Cisco and I _talk._ And your best friend spills _everything_ with a little bit of alcohol.

Now go finish your dinner or I’m finishing it for you. Cuz it’d be a damn shame if it had to go to waste.”

* * *

 

The next day, after Cisco got wind of what Iris told Barry, he decided to camp out at CCPN, not daring to face his best friend.

Little did he know, Barry would find him in mere seconds.

“Why would you tell her!” Barry yells across CCPN, speed-walking towards the pair, as he spots Cisco hiding behind Iris.

Linda stands close by, watching the whole scene play out.

“Iris this is why I told you not to tell him!” Cisco hisses, grabbing a stapler as extra means of protection, “I knew he’d flip!”

“CISCO -” 

“Okay what the hell is going on?!” Linda shouts, deciding she’s had enough of this nonsense, stepping between the two scientists, “Barry first of all, this is a professional _workplace_ so lower your voice! Second of all, what’s got you all riled up?”

“HIM” Barry shouts, definitely not caring about voice control, “and why he thinks our secrets are up for grabs when it comes to Iris!” 

“Hey man,” Cisco responds, finding courage to step away from Iris’s shield, “she’s very persuasive. You know she’s a journalist and all. 

Girl knows how to get what she wants.”

Iris smirks, agreeing silently.

“Bear,” she says, holding her boyfriend’s arm tightly, “I think we need to go have a talk.”

“No!” he refuses to move, “the only talk I’m having is with Cisco!”

“Oh really?” she scoffs, eyebrow arching. Quickly her mouth comes to his ear, lips lingering against his skin, “…then how about we don’t talk at all?”

 _Damn her irresistibility,_ he thinks.

"Iris, there's ser..."

His voice trails off as she bites the skin under his ear, and suddenly his knees go weak and Barry can't remember what he was upset about, not with the way her hands are tangling in his hair and her body's pressing against his.

Against his will - and  _truly_ it was against his will - he picks her up and runs her out of the room.

There's a gust of wind, followed by papers flying all over the office, before finally settling on the ground.

“Do you want to explain to me what’s going on?” Linda asks after the couple are nowhere in sight.

“Well,” Cisco starts, finally setting the stapler down, “Barry and I have the same pact you and Iris have. But we agreed not to tell anyone…you know, our special bromance and all. Anyway, I kinda told Iris.” 

“Ahh and now he wants to kill you?”

“Yeah something like that,” Cisco sighs.

“Well,” Linda laughs, an idea dawning on her, “how about, if they’re married at 50 - which let’s be honest, they’ll be married within a month at this rate - and we’re still single, you and I get married instead?”

Cisco stares at her. His demeanor changes, signaling enthusiastic agreement, smile drawing on his face.

“All in.”

Little did they know, the news would not be well received by Barry and Iris.

* * *

 

“Linda, you’re supposed to be on my team!”

“And Cisco, you’re supposed to be on mine!”

Cisco and Linda were backed against the wall, with their respective best friends angrily walking towards them.

Who knew a disagreement about a hypothetical marriage scenario would create so much drama. These past two days had lead to some of the most theatrical and intense moments of their whole lives. And they really couldn’t wait for this to be over.

“Okay listen you two!” Cisco yells, clinging onto Linda’s arm, “this is a good thing! That way you don’t have to get divorced and we’d be happy!

And isn’t happiness the whole point of this pact thing?”

“Yeah,” Linda says, pleading with Iris, “girl you know I love you, but I don’t want to take you from your man."

"You're my best friend!" Iris counters, still walking towards her, "and you broke your promise! Best friends don't break promises!"

“Yeah,” Barry agrees, looking over to Cisco, “we had a deal man. How could you?”

In a moment, Iris and Barry turn abruptly and walk out of the room, leaving Cisco and Linda stunned and breathless.

“By the way,” Iris says, head poking from behind her door, “I’m gonna go hang out with  _my_ boyfriend who won’t leave me for some…” she glares at Cisco, unimpressed, “…guy.”

Cisco stares at Linda in disbelief, “I really didn’t think they’d take it that personally.”

“I feel oddly guilty,” Linda replies, shaking her head, “I think I need to make it up to her.”

“Yeah I think I need to make it up to him.”

“Wanna go buy them brownies and dinner?” Linda asks, mentally preparing her apology speech for Iris. 

“On the condition that our pact remains,” he arches his eyebrow, grin forming on his lips.

“Mmm down,” Linda says, “but let’s keep it a secret this time.”

“My lips are sealed,” Cisco answers, grabbing his coat and opening the door.

“They better be,” she replies, walking out ahead of him, “because if not, unlike Barry, I _will_ actually kill you.”


End file.
